


Ultimate Hell (an ndrv3 chatfic)

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: Ouma Kokichi had thought of an idea earlier in class -- He wanted to make a group chat of everyone in his class to spam them. Without hesitation, he pulled up Facebook Messenger and put his classmates into a group titled "Ultimate Hell."





	1. Welcome to Hell!

Kaede Akamatsu: ...? ouma? what is this 

Ouma Kokichi: whats it look like dude. its a group chat for us to talk in.

>Ouma set Kaede's nickname to "piano bastard"

piano bastard: what kind of a nickname is that?!

>Ouma set his own nickname to "meme king"

meme king: lmao

Himiko Yumeno: where am i 

>meme king set Himiko's nickname to "muggle"

muggle: whatever

Korekiyo Shinguji: Ouma Kokichi, I appreciate being added to this group but why have you made it?

meme king: um you know lol. wanted to meme with everyone :~) neeheehee

Korekiyo Shinguji: That is fine.

piano bastard: ouma aren't you going to give korekiyo a nickname too?

meme king: ... (seen)

muggle: are you scared of korekiyo or something 

meme king: why would i be afraid of him..? LOL...!

Kirumi Tojo: Hello everyone. I look forward to chatting with you on here.

Gonta Gokuhara: hello friends. gonta hopes he can send bug picture in this chat. 

Maki Harukawa: I do not want to be a part of an idiotic group like this. I don't even use Facebook that often.

meme king: ok ok everyone stop talking for 10 seconds lmfao. i cant think of nicknames on the spot.

>meme king set Kirumi Tojo's nickname to "mom"

>meme king set Gonta Gokuhara's nickname to "Gonta B. Benson"

>meme king set Maki Harukawa's nickname to "edgelord"

meme king: neeheehee. perfection!

Shuichi Saihara: Another chat with you in it, Ouma? That's way too much for me to handle.

meme king: lololol. idgaf. i want an easy way to troll you guys. having everyone in one place makes it easier to send spam out. pretty crafty huh?

>meme king set Shuichi's nickname to "Sherlock Homo"

Sherlock Homo: What the..?! Why is mine THIS?

piano bastard: ouma give saihara a nice nickname! 

meme king: lol, no..? what do you think i am? a nice guy?

Kaito Momota: Lol ouma gave you a funny name saihara. Its mean but its making me lmao.

>meme king set Kaito's nickname to "Rocketman"

Rocketman: Its a bit too fitting 

Korekiyo Shinguji: I still don't have a nickname, Ouma.

meme king: i'm... still thinking of one for you. lol

Miu Iruma: stfu im trying to flirt with guys in another chat window n u all keep talking n making me click the wrong chat 

meme king: sounds like a you problem

Miu Iruma: kys ouma, u rnt even a cool friend to hang out with.

>meme king set Miu's nickname to "inspector gadget"

inspector gadget: .......ugh 

muggle: @Tenko Chabashira are you online 

Tenko Chabashira: Hello girls and degenerate males!

meme king: oh lol we can @ people to summon them

meme king: @inspector gadget

meme king: @inspector gadget

meme king: @inspector gadget

inspector gadget: OMG WHAT OUMA

meme king: nvm lol 

>meme king set Tenko Chabashira's nickname to "useless lesbian"

>meme king set K1-B0's nickname to "Ki-Boy"

>meme king set Tsumugi Shirogane's nickname to "anime bitch"

>meme king set Ryoma Hoshi's nickname to "small dick energy"

>meme king set Angie Yonaga's nickname to "Atua's Witness"

Atua's Witness: what's my nickname mean ouma~!

meme king: its a parody of jehovahs witnesses. 

Sherlock Homo: How do I leave?

meme king: OI DONT LEAVE SHERLOCK HOMO, WE NEED EVERYONE.

Atua's Witness: ouma is right! atua says we need everyone in the chat to get closer

muggle: but i dont want to hang out with ouma 

useless lesbian: Himiko, I don't want to hang out with a bunch of pigs either, but they are our classmates!

meme king: someone play snake against me rn

anime bitch: Ok (・∀・)

piano bastard: uhhhhhh ok, im going to bed now. 

Atua's Witness: at 8 pm? 

piano bastard: yes at 8 pm, i like to go to sleep early...

Sherlock Homo: Kaede, I thought you went to bed at 10 P.M.?

piano bastard: ...Thanks Saihara.

meme king: kaede? LYING?! wowww thats completely despicable :/ here i am making this chat out of the goodness of my heart.... 

Ki-Boy: As if you do anything for anyone out of the "goodness of your heart"..! You are a little gremlin.

meme king: kiboy i will come to your house and cut your charging cord. then you will slowly die.

inspector gadget: whoa whoa WHOA! ouma chill out dude. he just called u a gremlin 

Sherlock Homo: Ouma, why did you post a tweet that says "i wanna learn how to work wood. i need to build a boat."

meme king: it is what it is. i wanna learn how to work wood. i need to build a boat.

Sherlock Homo: Ooooookay..? You don't make any sense, you know.

Rantaro Amami: Um, HELLO? Why did it take so long to make this group chat a thing?

meme king: RANTARO... you actually came online huh. 

>meme king set Rantaro Amami's nickname to "Green bean"

Green bean: Oh??? What a nickname lol. Anyway I just wanted to pop in and say hi before bed 

meme king: yeah whatever floats your boat my guy. kiboy, play despacito!

Ki-Boy: Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

meme king: @Muggle hiMiko here is the thing I I hate Harry Potter OK that's why I named you Muggle because I don't really like you but last year for a group project me and run tomorrow and Sahara we read Harry Potter OK

Muggle: huh... what are you talking about??

meme king: i used voice to text lol. but yeah i dont like you xddd

meme king: so @Ki-Boy ... whom would you SMASH

Ki-Boy: What does "SMASH" mean..?

Sherlock Homo: Ugh, Ouma you only talk about the worst shit in this chat. I'm out.

>Sherlock Homo left the conversation

meme king: FUCK. not saihara-chan... Better go get him!


	2. ouma fucks up

Korekiyo Shinguji: Good morning everyone.

meme king: fuck off

Korekiyo Shinguji: ...?

Rocketman: LOL what's wrong with you man?

meme king: saihara-chan wont talk to me and amami-chan is ignoring me too! THOSE FUCKING DICKS.

Korekiyo Shinguji: And you find it satisfying to take it out on other people, yes?

meme king: yes because you guys are annoying. neeheehee. 

Korekiyo Shinguji: Whatever makes you feel better. It is completely natural to do things like that...

meme king: euh... whatever u say man..

Gonta B. Benson: gonta sorry that ouma feel bad!

meme king: awwww dont worry gonta-chan! it wasnt you!

Piano Bastard: don't get mad just because someone has the sense to avoid u! but lol we need saihara to balance everything out. 

>Piano Bastard added Shuichi Saihara to the group.

Piano Bastard: im sorry saihara but we need everyone to make this group complete.

>meme king set Shuichi Saihara's nickname to "Sherlock Homo"

Sherlock Homo: I understand, Kaede. I'll stay in the group to talk to you all.

meme king: Heyyyyy Saihara-chan

Sherlock Homo: I wonder what Kirumi's making for breakfast today.

meme king: oh saihara-chan~ don't be afraid to fall in love with me 

Sherlock Homo: So, how did everyone sleep last night?

small dick energy: awful

Korekiyo Shinguji: I did not sleep well either.

Muggle: i slept like a rock 

Inspector Gadget: youre tiny ass is always fucking sleepimg! ever think thats why u cant grow taller?!

Muggle: ...

Piano Bastard: ...I slept pretty good!

useless lesbian: I always sleep well when I'm thinking of Himiko!

Muggle: thats a bit weird... or like, a lot weird. i better put up magic barriers around my room

Sherlock Homo: Ahh... Alright...

meme king: i cried myself to sleep because of you saihara-chan! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 

green bean: you never stay quiet, ouma! its annoying!

small dick energy: its too early for this shit

anime bitch: I agree with Ryoma and Rantaro! (๑･̑◡･̑๑)

Atua's Witness: nyahaha~! angie slept like a stone! but this chat woke me up..!

Ki-Boy: I don't get to experience sleeping like you do, but I managed to rest and charge up for the week.

meme king: ohhhh its kiboy!

meme king: heyyyy kiboy. i've got some ligma! 

Ki-Boy: What... What is ligma?

meme king: LIGMA BALLS MAN HAHAHAHA YOU GOT DESTROYED, EPIC FORTNITE FAILS CAUGHT ON TAPE

Ki-Boy: No words can describe my anger and disappointment...

meme king: ah well of course. youre a robot lol you cant feel

Ki-Boy: That's... blatant robophobia!

Inspector Gadget: lollllll ouma stop being mean to kibbo! he just doesnt get the weird ass way u talk 

Ki-Boy: my name is kiibo.

Inspector Gadget: kibbo, kiibo its all the same to me lmao

edgelord: So this is why my phone keeps going off. Can you shut up for a minute with your idiotic jokes?

Rocketman: Makiroll! it's so good to see you in the chat lol 

edgelord: ...Hello Kaito.

mom: Will you all please come to breakfast soon? I am almost done with the food.

meme king: ahhhhhh! my mom is so nice! she cooks our food, cleans my room, washes my clothes.... and teaches me about the sugandese culture!

Korekiyo Shinguji: Sugandese culture...? I have never heard of such a thing. I am intrigued.

meme king: yeah shinguji-chan? ahahahaha... well you seeeeee... SUGANDESE NUTS!

Korekiyo Shinguji: ...Please be silent forever. Do not joke around with me.

meme king: ... (seen)

Muggle: its so obvious youre scared of korekiyo, ouma.

meme king: IM NOT SCARED OF HIM!

Korekiyo Shinguji: Your resistance to admit fear is absolutely beautiful, Ouma. However, I agree with Himiko. It is quite obvious that you are afraid because you write differently to me...

meme king: ughhhhh whatever lets all go see what mommy cooked up 

Gonta B. Benson: gonta already at breakfast! nobody else here but kirumi, maki, and korekiyo :)

Sherlock Homo: I'm going out soon. I have to get dressed first.

Piano Bastard: huhhh? saihara, you're not dressed?!

Sherlock Homo: Well... I like to sleep in.

Rocketman: Lol shuichi youre funny! Get dressed and ready for the day earlier!

================================

meme king: @ ki-boy

meme king: @ ki-boy

meme king: @ ki-boy

meme king: @ ki-boy

Ki-boy: Huh?! What? You're sitting right across from me!

meme king: gotem

Ki-Boy: Gotem? Alright...

mom: Stop texting and talk to each other in person.

meme king: where is kaito going lol

Inspector Gadget: lmao hes pribalbly going to take a shit or crank his hog. standard shit :p

Korekiyo Shinguji: Do you ever think before you speak? I am sure nobody in this chat wishes to hear foul speech like that today. Actually, I do not think they would ever want to hear it.

Inspector Gadget: heeeyyyyyy... lets not be mean in this chat. im jsut saying what we're all thinking lmaoooo

meme king: lmao get dunked cumslut, ur such a gross bitch

green bean: Ouma, what's wrong with you today?

meme king: its nothin dude. just a bit pissed off

useless lesbian: Kirumi is glaring at you guys. Finish your food or she'll get mad at everyone!

meme king: but MOMMY wouldnt yell at me! 

edgelord: Shut. Up.

edgelord: one moment

Rocketman: Whats happening? Im in the bathroom.

green bean: LOL IDK EITHER MAN

Sherlock Homo sent a video:  
Ouma Kokichi was sitting at the table, typing and snickering loudly. Maki, tired of his shit, came and snatched his phone.  
"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT'S MY PHONE! GIVE IT BACK" he shouted.  
"Ouma I'm SICK of your annoying bullshit. If you weren't in the damn chat I'd actually enjoy talking to people in there." Maki yelled.

green bean: I cannot fucking BELIEVE that just happened

Ki-Boy: Saihara-kun, you didn't get the best part recorded...

Sherlock Homo: Well excuse me for trying to just get the footage. You know FB messenger has a limited time to record videos.

Inspector Gadget: LMAO HAHAHAH I CANT BREATHE THEYRE SO STUPID

Rocketman: Shuichi what happened after the video?! i knew i shouldve stayed lol

Sherlock Homo: Maki ran off with Ouma's phone and slammed the doors. Tenko held him down so he couldn't run after her... Now she's gone and he can't message us for now.

Atua's Witness: nyahaha! what a spectacle! u shouldnt have missed it kaito~! 

edgelord: I am in my room now with Ouma's phone. He can't get in here... I think.

Rocketman: Attagirl, makiroll! I knew youd be able to help us out!

useless lesbian: Of course she could help! She's a strong woman compared to you degenerate males.

Muggle: maki can you change our nicknames to better ones 

edgelord: I can't get into Ouma's phone but I think I can change some from this thing anyway.

>edgelord set Shuichi Saihara's nickname to Saihara Holmes

Saihara Holmes: Well... It's better than Sherlock Homo...

>edgelord set Kaito Momota's nickname to Luminary of Memes

>Luminary of Memes set Maki Harukawa's nickname to Makiroll 

Inspector Gadget: ughhh stop flexing on us. ive been trying to get a match on tinder for 2 months now

Korekiyo Shinguji: This chat is making my phone lag.

Inspector Gadget: lol maybe if u didnt have so many stupid anthropolhgy memes on there ud have space and ur phone would be fast

Korekiyo Shinguji: They are not stupid. I find them very funny.

Inspector Gadget: ok loser 

Muggle: what are anthropology memes 

Korekiyo Shinguji: They are funny pictures or posts I find on Twitter that I take screenshots of.

Saihara Holmes: You retweet like, 15 of them every hour... I don't understand most of them.

Korekiyo Shinguji: I am always happy to explain what I post. Remind me to show you the ones I think are especially funny regarding American culture.

Inspector Gadget: lol at least its not fucking oumas tweets. i dont udnerstand shit from them. wheres that little shit at anyway

meme king: you bitches thought you could get rid of me by taking away my phone. WE HAVE ACCESS TO COMPUTERS HERE.

meme king: @ki-boy, go fetch me my phone!

Ki-boy: I don't have any functions to go "fetch" phones! Why don't you just go up to Maki and get it yourself?

meme king: she can kill me in one hit dumbass. nobody would care if you exploded or broke down so its easier to send you to do my grunt work. oh what a grueling life i have!

Makiroll: I'll give it back to you on one condition.

meme king: im listening. pretty fucked up that you steal my phone and then force me to do chores to get it back. WAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Makiroll: If you don't message for the entire rest of the night, I will give your phone back.

meme king: hmmm but i can message again tomorrow right. well, its not a bad concept i guess lol. but i can still talk irl 

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER XX THANKS FOR READING.. also if u read this and have any requests or smth lmk


End file.
